


Hot Nights and Lost Cities

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow Rodney might be in Atlantis, so Jack wants to spend his last night on Earth with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Nights and Lost Cities

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 challenge 058. Dinner.

If everything went well tomorrow then this would be the last night the Atlantis Expedition spent on Earth. A minority of the expedition members were still making their way to the SGC from across the world, spending those last few moments with friends and loved ones but the vast majority had arrived a few days earlier. With space inside the SGC at a premium, they were being ferried from various local hotels and military housing each day to finalize the equipment they needed for this--possibly--one way trip to the Pegasus galaxy. Jack had forgotten how obsessive the science types could get and had already seen tempers flare when one item or another was deemed less important than that from another science discipline and placed lower on the _send through_ list. Personally, he couldn't see what the problem was as most of these were _would-like_ items rather than the _must-have_ ones so they had to take a lower position. It was imperative that the essential equipment went first just in case the ZPM failed and power was lost to the gate sooner than hoped, so that meant food, survival equipment and medicines had to go through before a mass spectro-thingy.

Admittedly, some _would-like_ items held equal research value to other items--according to the various types of geeks--so perhaps telling Elizabeth to let them _duke it out_ over the nonessentials wasn't the best suggestion, especially once the fists started flying. In the end, it had made sense to send the lot of them away, to give them some down time in the hope that they would return tomorrow refreshed and ready to tackle the last minute concerns without the hostility and bad attitudes.

Most had left the base hours ago to spend a last night savoring the seemingly mundane pleasures of Earth that could be lost to them from tomorrow. For the first time in a week, the mess hall was not swarming with people at dinner this evening. There was even cake left on the shelf so Jack hadn't needed to pull rank to get the catering staff to go find him some cake--and it was pretty damn good cake too. As he wandered back through the concrete corridors, Jack smiled, rubbing his hands together at having the SGC almost back to normal for a few hours, except for the stacks of equipment lining the walls and gate room. He stared at the sealed units, cataloging the contents internally in case something important had been overlooked because these science types were all the same... like Daniel. He would remember to pack pen, notebook and even tissues for his allergies but forget to fill his canteen with water. He heard McKay before he saw him, and winced as McKay's voice took on that sarcastic tone. He rounded the final corner and there he was, dressed in the official science uniform of the Atlantis expedition; it wasn't flattering but was definitely hard wearing and practical.

"No, no, no...unless you intend to blow the top off Cheyenne Mountain, in which case, yes."

"McKay? What are you doing here?"

McKay spun around, blue eyes wide with shock and cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment because Jack had ordered all of the Atlantis members off the base. Admittedly, McKay had quarters inside the SGC so he hadn't been included in the _get off the base_ command but Jack distinctly recalled Elizabeth telling McKay to take the evening off despite his protestations that there was still so much to be done. If they had to delay by a few days then...so be it. Both Elizabeth and Jack were willing to take those extra days if it meant the expedition would reach Atlantis safely.

Jack smiled inwardly, recognizing the moment when shock turned to bravado.

"As you are well aware, General, the modifications to the power couplings to ensure the integration of the ZPM are essential if we have any hope of dialing an eight figure address and sustaining any wormhole formed from..."

Jack waved a hand dismissively and interrupted the rant mid-flow. "Yeah, got that memo...twice. And this couldn't wait till tomorrow because...?"

McKay spluttered before taking on an indignant expression. "Tomorrow could well be too late, General. If these morons waste even a tiny amount of the ZPM's power then we could see the wormhole collapsing before half the expedition has made it through the Stargate."

"That might just happen anyway."

"Exactly, so we don't want to lose a single...."

"McKay!" Jack rubbed his eyes, feeling a tension headache building behind them. "Have you packed yet?"

"What?"

"Have you packed yet?"

"Have I...?" His eyes widened, and Jack shook his head. Yeah, the science types were all alike, so wrapped up in their work that they forgot all about their personal needs. "Of course I've packed..."

"Come on. I'll give you a hand." He turned to the other scientists. "Go. Take the rest of the evening off. Go to a night club, get a nice dinner in town, or take in a movie." Jack gave a half smile as they scampered off, all of them looking somewhat relieved at the opportunity to get away from McKay for the rest of the night.

Grabbing McKay's arm, Jack tugged him along towards the elevator ignoring any protests, and hit the button for the level containing the sleeping quarters. Over the years he had learned how to shut out Daniel's complaints and that had made good practice because McKay was certainly louder, surprisingly as inventive vocally and, amazingly, even more stubborn than Daniel.

"Aren't you Canadian types supposed to be polite and unassuming?"

McKay tried to cross his arms but the gesture was lost as Jack dragged him from the elevator towards his quarters, though it didn't stop him from talking. "A stereotypical fallacy."

Jack opened the door to McKay's small quarters and pushed him inside, slamming the door closed behind them before spinning McKay around and shoving him with his back up against the door. He leaned in hard, silencing McKay the one way that worked every time, with the press of mouth on mouth, tongue pushing between surprise-parted lips, stroking and licking until McKay stopped fighting...and became Rodney.

As the tension flowed out of Rodney, Jack relaxed too, his hands loosening their tight grip, smoothing under the edge of the beige jacket that set the expedition members apart from the normal SGC personnel and pushing it off the wide shoulders to drop to the floor. He worked on the blue shirt next, pushing it up to reveal the broad expanse of chest with its light dusting of brown curls and the tiny peaks of pink nipples. Rodney groaned into Jack's mouth as his fingers found one of those small nubs and teased it until Rodney was thrusting against Jack's thigh, desperately seeking release. He grinned at the squawk of disapproval when he pulled away from Rodney abruptly.

"You might not want to come in those Expedition pants," Jack whispered in one ear before reaching down to unzip those pants and push them and Rodney's boxers down the strong, pale thighs. Gravity took the heavy, baggy material the rest of the way and Jack encourage Rodney to step out of the pool of clothing before leading him forward a few steps and pressing him face down onto the bed, that heart-shaped ass raised to perfection.

"Oh god!" Rodney whimpered as Jack ran a hand over the firm, pale cheeks, and Jack had to agree that there was something incredibly hot at having Rodney lying naked and so vulnerable in front of his own still fully-clothed body, ass presented like a gift ready for the taking. He moaned in approval, knowing there was a time when he had fixated solely on Rodney's wide, talented mouth until he discovered the joys of his incredible ass.

Now, with two hands kneading the pale flesh, he pulled apart the cheeks gently to expose the small dark hole, thumbs tracing over the puckered entrance, exalting in the tiny sobs that Rodney could not hold in. Leaning over, Jack fumbled for the bedside drawer, almost pulling it out too far in his desperate need to find the lube that Rodney would have stashed there. He flipped the bottle open one-handed and drizzled it down the valley between Rodney's ass cheeks, watching the slow slide over the exposed entrance before stroking over the hole with his thumb, pushing the lube inside with every press until his thumb was moving inside the tight heat of Rodney's body. He moved slowly, loosening the muscle until he could slip his other thumb inside too, hearing as well as feeling the hitch in Rodney's breath as both thumbs sank into him. Rodney pressed his forehead to the mattress, back arching a fraction more as he rocked back against Jack.

"Please, please, please," he begged softly and Jack knew it was time to stop teasing. He opened his pants, pushing them down just far enough to release his hard cock, coating it quickly with more lube before pushing the head against the loosened hole. He slipped in easily, his body no stranger to Rodney's even though they had not done this since Antarctica. One smooth push was all he needed, the sensation almost too much to bear as he filled Rodney, only stopping once he was fully sheathed within the hot, tight channel.

"I need... I need..." Rodney's voice was thick with desire and Jack knew exactly what he needed, and was determined to make him wait, withdrawing carefully and then pushing back in the same excruciatingly slow pace, reveling in the incoherent sobs. Oh, it was so good, the sensations rippling through him with each slow thrust, his hands grasping hips tightly to prevent Rodney from trying to impale himself harder and faster on Jack's cock.

All too soon, though, he felt his climax building, felt the warmth deep in his belly, radiating outwards as his climax washed over him like a swell in the ocean, muscle and bone melting, mind numbing from the intensity as he came deep inside that perfect ass. He collapsed across Rodney's back, tasting the salty perspiration as he panted out his release. Jack smiled when he heard McKay whining plaintively, feeling his trapped body still trying to thrust against the roughness of the bed cover, yet hampered by Jack's weight on his back. He rolled to the side, pulling Rodney over with him and reached around his hip to grasp the hard cock, jacking him once, twice until the whine became a wail, his hand coated in the heat of Rodney's release.

They lay in silence, with Jack's arms wrapped around Rodney, holding him pressed tight against Jack's clothed body until Rodney gave a wide, jaw-cracking yawn. With a groan, Jack pushed up from the narrow bed and stripped efficiently before stepping up to the tiny hand basin set in the corner of the room. He cleaned himself quickly before taking the damp washcloth over to Rodney and swiping it over the messy belly and chest, rinsing it out before turning his attention to the beautiful, well-used ass. Once cleaned, Jack threw the washcloth towards the tiny basin, smiling triumphantly when it landed on target. A few pushes encouraged Rodney to get under the covers and Jack slipped in behind him, holding him close as they both drifted towards a sated sleep.

"I'm still going," Rodney murmured but Jack had expected nothing less because Rodney was far braver than most people realized. For the US government, the only concern was losing the world's leading authority on Ancient technology on what could be a one way trip to the Pegasus galaxy. For Jack, he was concerned only with losing someone who'd snarked and complained his way into a special place in his heart.

At first light, Jack awoke to the exquisite sensation of a hot mouth wrapped around his dick, coming far too soon, and then licking his own come out of Rodney's mouth as he brought him to an equally fast climax by hand. He knew they had no time for anything more, and he had already taken a risk just by staying in Rodney's room all night. It hadn't been intentional but Jack could care less what anyone else thought right then because, if all went well, then he might never see or touch Rodney again. Reluctantly, he pulled on yesterday's uniform, grateful that he had pushed his clothing down far enough last night to avoid any noticeable semen stains.

Helping Rodney pack took barely ten minutes as most of his clothing and essentials were already crated up, leaving only survival packs and his personal item to carry through.

"Is that it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your one personal item." Jack picked up the small framed picture of a cat, recognizing the animal from the few times he had been out to Rodney's apartment. He didn't dislike cats but had made no offer to take Rodney's pet despite the temptation even though the old excuse of being off-world too often no longer truly applied. Rodney smiled softly and opened up the back of the frame to reveal a second photo, one of Jack in his off-world uniform, most likely taken by Daniel. With a final hug and soul searing kiss, Jack said his _personal goodbye_ before slipping away, knowing he would have to go back to pretending his relationship with Rodney was purely professional.

Hours later, Jack watched as the telemetry from the MALP showed viable life-support. Part of him had hoped they wouldn't get a lock, or would find the city uninhabitable but that was not to be. As Rodney followed Elizabeth out of the control room and towards the gate room, Jack reached out and brushed his hand over Rodney's arm, squeezing gently. He could see the fear in Rodney's eyes, but there was determination mixed in with an unhealthy dose of excitement and the insatiable curiosity that seemed to come pre-wrapped in every scientist Jack had ever known. With the tiniest of nods, he let him go, turning back to watch Elizabeth pause at the top of the ramp before taking that step into the unknown.

Beside him, Daniel jittered. "Jack, it's not too late for me to--"

"No."

Part of him wondered if Daniel knew just how much Jack wanted to say _yes_ , and not just to Daniel going but for him too. His own few personal possessions would take only moments to scoop into a pack but his duty was clear; they needed him to stay behind, to protect the Earth.

Jack had eyes only for Rodney as he walked up the ramp amid the flow of personnel and equipment, watching long after he had stepped through the Stargate. In the past, Daniel would have teased him for staring after Rodney, nudging him with an elbow and giving him a sly, knowing grin. This time, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder for a moment, and the warm companionship by his side until the last of the expedition had gone through. For all he knew, they could be dialing back in at any moment, having found a cache of ZPMs just sitting in Atlantis, just waiting for them. Equally, he might never hear from them again though Jack had already seen plans put in motion to find an alternative way to reach the Pegasus galaxy with the help of Asgard technology.

He watched as a marine rolled the magnum of Champagne through the Stargate on his command and then turned away as everything fell silent in the gate room, returning to his quiet office and pulling out a smaller bottle of Champagne. He popped the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to Daniel.

"To the Atlantis expedition... and Lost Cities of the Ancients."

Daniel smiled, eyes narrowing in a familiar teasing way. "To hot nights... and Rodney McKay."

THE END


End file.
